New pieces of frequency spectrum have been allocated for wireless communications. For example, a reallocation proposed by the U.S. Federal Communications Commission would allocate 27 megahertz of spectrum from the 216 220 Mhz, 1390 1395 Mhz, 1427 1429 Mhz, 1429 1432 Mhz, 1432 1435 Mhz, 1670 1675 Mhz, and 2385 2390 Mhz bands, by transfer of these bands from government use to non-government use. FIG. 1A is an illustration of the 1390 1395 Mhz, 1427 1429 Mhz, and 2385 2390 Mhz spectrum blocks. These disjoint spectral pieces are not contiguous, are small in size, and may be of unequal widths. Such noncontiguous spectral pieces are referred to herein as disjoint spectral blocks.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have more efficient approaches to utilizing disjoint spectrum blocks.